


Masks

by sunaddicted



Series: Superbat October Drabbles [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Character Study, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: Mind over matter.Always.





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Masks

_Masks_

"Does it hurt?"

Bruce turned his head to the side to look at Clark "What does?" The question seemed so out of the blue - almost too loud in the whirring silence of the Monitor room of the Watchtower, especially since they were both supposed to be focusing on what the screens were showing them - on making sure that nobody needed any saving.

"Wearing a mask" Clark specified, waving one hand in front of his face as if the gesture would better carry the meaning of his words.

Bruce's fingers instinctively raised to the edge of the cowl; it did dig a little in his skin and he knew that it would leave some lines once he took it off, but he also knew they wouldn't last longer than the creases left by a pillow after a good sleep - or maybe he had just gotten used to the dull ache and the vaguely claustrophobic feeling of the Kevlar stuck to his slightly sweaty skin "I don't really feel it" like many uncomfortable and painful things that came with the whole Batman package, Bruce had learnt to just.. ignore it.

Mind over matter.

Always.

"Not what I meant" Clark murmured in answer and turned his head back towards the screen in front of him, bright blue eyes studying the live stream images "Though, you should take the cowl off while you're here in the Watchtower" he added.

The almost absentminded tone of the other's voice made Bruce frown and he peeled the cowl back, ruffling his hair so that it wouldn't be stuck to his head "What did you mean?"

"Nothing"

"It's not nothing"

Clark sighed and turned back around to face the other man "I meant it metaphorically"

And yes, that question did make more sense - even if it was one that made Bruce feel infinitely more uncomfortable, like any question that required to do some serious soul searching "I don't know" he answered in the end, quick and dismissive and the disappointment on Clark's face made something in Bruce's chest tighten "They're necessary: I can't do without them so, I don't stop to think about whether it... hurts"

"That's not a feeling you would have associated with it, is it?" Clark inquired, as always endlessly fascinated with the other man; despite the years of friendship that had eventually evolved into a relationship, Clark found that plenty of things he still didn't know about the other man: Bruce was a puzzle, one that Clark wasn't sure he would ever solve. That didn't bother him, though: he loved Bruce and he was willing to do the work to understand him better.

Bruce shrugged "No" he admitted, even if he wasn't sure about how exactly he felt about all the masks he kept up "I suppose... they make me feel safe"

"I can see that"

"Really?"

Clark hummed "Yes" he nodded "It makes sense: if people knew who you are, you'd risk someone coming for your family" and if there was something that Clark knew very well, it was that Bruce would be absolutely destroyed if any harm came to his family - especially if the reason why was that Bruce hadn't been careful enough with his secret identity.

"Does it bother you?"

It was a legitimate question but still, it hurt Clark to know that Bruce was so worried about his personality bothering the people around him "No, Bruce. No" he leaned in and took his gloved hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss his knuckles in what he hoped to be a soothing manner "It's who you are and I know that you're honest with me" he knew just how hard it was for Bruce to shed his defences and let someone else see the man underneath the masks.

"Thank you"

"You don't need to thank me"

Bruce shook his head "I do" he murmured "You shouldn't have to pry me open every time you need affection from me" that was what had gone wrong with his children, wasn't it? He'd never been able to make them feel truly loved.

"Bruce"

He didn't look up: he just squeezed the other's hand, heart full of gratitude and worry.

"Bruce" Clark repeated and reached over to take the other's chin between his fingers, so that the other man would look into his eyes and see just how much he meant the words he was going to say "I don't need to pry you open to know that you love me" he said earnestly "I know you and I can recognise all the signs of your affection - no matter whether you're vocal and open about it or not" Bruce's body had always talked more than words he said.

"I love you"

Clark leaned in and kissed Bruce, his fingers sliding along his jaw to bury themselves in the other's hair "I love you too"

 


End file.
